Fluffy Fluffy!
by 7thtreasure
Summary: Discovering love, growing up, and learning about how changes in life come as often as the seasons changing. A collection of short stories mostly centered around the Hayato/Ryuuichi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Fluffy fluffy**

**A collection of short stories set in the Gakuen Babysitters-verse centering mostly on Hayato and Ryuuichi. I'll be changing the rating as I go on just in case I end up posting smut on this. Heh.**

**For all the Hayato/Ryuuichi fangirls over at the forums.**

**(read in 3/4 format)**

* * *

**Confession**

(Hayato/Ryuuichi)

* * *

Usaida-san had fallen asleep again, along with the kids, for naptime as Kashima Ryuuichi busied himself in tidying up the daycare room. He lifted his eyes, checking the clock on the wall.

He had a few more minutes before he needed to hurry back to class so he continued to rearrange the picture books that the children had managed to scatter around. He only glanced back up when the familiar sound of the door sliding open reached him above the gentle snores of Kotarou and the others.

"Hey, figured you'd still be here."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just a minute."

Although Kamitani Hayato's height and slim athletic build was what most people noticed first about the stoic boy, it was his eyes that drew in Ryuu's attention as always.

Sharp and unreadable, the intimidating boy's eyes looked almost completely black but Ryuu knew for a fact, having stood close enough to feel the other's breath more than once before, that they were a dark brown under a certain light.

His dark eyes were set in a face Ryuu could only call handsome, the other's skin pale, even after spending time under the sun during baseball practice, topped with a head of short messy black hair.

Ryuu smiled up at the taller boy, unable to help it. He knew he was blushing a bit.

The strange tingly feeling he felt whenever he saw his friend was starting up again. He ignored it as usual.

Inomata had brought in several baked goods earlier and he had been forced to eat a couple under her watchful indignant glare. Really, it was easier to attribute the strange fluttering in his belly to indigestion.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

They walked side by side through the quiet corridors of the large private school. Ryuu let his mind wander, going over the things he would be needing for the next class and activities he had planned out for the children during the week.

Spring break was coming up in a few weeks and finals were getting closer so he wouldn't have much free time to plan by then. He was in the middle of thinking up an activity that could be held outdoors before Hayato spoke, derailing his train of thought.

"You free later?"

"Yes, after the children have been picked up. Why were you asking?"

He glanced up at the taller boy, curious.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it about?"

"Just-"

Whatever Hayato said then was cut-off when the class bell rang, signaling the end of the break.

"Later" the other boy murmured as he hurried off to their classroom, Ryuu watching him out of curiosity before he turned he followed quickly. He'd think about it later.

Class passed dully and most of Ryuu's classmates had fallen asleep, the teacher barely noticing as he continued to scribble on the board.

Ryuu let himself daydream, his mind wandering back to Hayato. It wasn't that his best friend had been acting strange really. It was just that Ryuu's mind never failed to find an excuse to think about his first friend in the academy of late and it was starting to get weird.

He'd tried to broach the topic with Usaida-san but the older man had just laughed and congratulated Ryuu on his first love.

'First love. Ridiculous.' Ryuu thought.

He had been unable to stop from flushing red the entire day and the President had ordered him to stay in bed, thinking he'd gotten sick again.

Not that he was averse to the idea of having a relationship with another boy. His parents had been open-minded about those kind of things. It was just that it was Hayato they were talking about here.

Hayato, the guy almost everyone found intimidating, the first friend his age Ryuu had made in the school. Though usually one not given to talking much, he was blunt and honest in his opinion and Ryuu valued his view on matters greatly.

He couldn't think about those kind of things about his closest friend, especially when Hayato showed no signs of being inclined to matters about 'love' at all.

When class finally finished, he headed straight for the Daycare room, waiting patiently as the teachers came to pick their children up, one by one. Surprisingly, Kamitani-sensei was the one who arrived to fetch Taka.

"Oh, Kamitani-sensei, you're taking Taka-kun home with you? I thought Haya-er-Kamitani-kun was going to drop by."

"Oh, he'll be coming along soon after club activities. Don't worry, I won't want to bother you with an audience, especially one as noisy as Taka."

He scratched at his head, wondering at Kamitani-sensei's words and the suspicious knowing wink she gave him before leaving.

He felt something tug at his pant leg, glancing down to see Kotarou gazing up at him. He stooped low to pick his baby brother up.

"Well, I guess we should go wait for Hayato outside then."

It was ridiculous to blush just for uttering Kamitani's first name but Ryuuichi couldn't help it. Kamitani had insisted on Ryuuichi calling him by his first name.

* * *

_"Just call me Hayato already. We're familiar with each other anyway."_

_"Wh-what?" he sputtered out, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to say the taller boy's name properly without butchering it with his stuttering._

_"Ryuu, you're turning red."_

_"You-what are you saying?!"_

_He didn't need to know he was embarassing himself. Still, Kamita-no-Hayato calling him by his nickname had his stomach doing strange flipflops._

_"Get used to it. The kids call you 'Ryuu' and 'Ryuuichi' is too much of a mouthful."_

_After explaining, the taller boy had just walked away, leaving a beet red Ryuuichi behind him._

_"You-Ha-hayato-kun! Wait up!"_

_Upon hearing his name, the dark haired boy snapped his attention straight back to Ryuuichi. The smaller boy squirmed under the intense dark gaze. Relieved when Hayato finally looked away, muttering something about leaving out the honorific._

_'Did Kamita-er-Hayato just blush? No, I don't think so. I must be imagining things.' wondered Ryuuichi as he jogged to keep up with the taller boy._

* * *

Lost in the memory, he didn't notice the object of his thoughts approach him before the dark haired boy uttered his usual _'Hey.'_

"Ah, Hayato, sorry I didn't notice you. Just woolgathering."

"..."

Ryuuichi followed wordlessly as Hayato lead them outside onto the school grounds, the taller boy glancing surreptitiously at the calm Kotarou in Ryuuichi's arms. They picked up Hayato's bike, walking side by side towards the exit.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"..."

Ryuuichi contemplated his companion curiously. Was it him or was Hayato looking just a bit flustered? Maybe it was the weather. The air was crisp and a tad bit cold for late spring air.

"You...you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Hayato paused, his hands still on the bike's handles, the two-wheel standing between them both. The taller boy regarded him coolly, as if searching for an answer that could only be found in Ryuu's eyes and expression.

The redhead looked away, confused as to the strange feeling in his belly.

Why was he feeling embarrassed all of a sudden? Then he noticed the other's hold on the bike handles, large beautiful hands gripping the handle bars so tight, the other's knuckles stood out in relief.

He hadn't been mistaken. Kamitani Hayato was flustered or nervous about something.

He looked back up, only to be met with an gaze so intense, it took his breath away for some reason. It took him a moment before his mind could finally command his tongue to say something, noticing how his throat had gone dry all of a sudden.

"Ha-hayato, what is it?"

"..."

They stood for a while longer, and for the life of him, Ryuuichi could not understand why he couldn't look away even when he wanted to, as if he knew on a subconscious level that he needed to return Hayato's gaze no matter what.

He barely noticed Kotarou watching them both, looking up at his older brother before turning to regard Taka's older brother.

Then Hayato spoke and for some reason, as if someone had pressed a slow-motion button on the world, Ryuuichi stood in mesmerized silence as Hayato's lips moved and what came out, he couldn't understand at first, a buzzing sound ringing in his ears, as if blocking out reality.

"Sorry, what?" he stammered out almost immediately.

His mind barely keeping up with his stupid mouth while his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He hoped he wasn't having a stroke or anything. He was too young to die and who would take care of Kotarou?

Hayato eyed him, his lips pressed into a tight line. Lips. Wow, when did the thought of feeling those lips against Ryuuichi's become so appealing?

The disturbing thought was nagging at the back of his mind and seriously, his brain had yet to process what the hell was going on.

The dark-haired teen turned and continued walking as if he hadn't just confessed to Ryuuichi. Right. He confessed.

'Ohmigod. Hayato CONFESSED! HAYATO CONFESSED TO _HIM_, KASHIMA RYUUICHI!'

"Wa-wait! Hayato! _Wait_, dammit!"

Ryuuichi huffed, forcing his legs to go faster while clutching Kotarou against his chest. He had clapped one hand over Kotarou's ear while he pressed his baby brother's other cheek to him. He fervently hoped Kotarou didn't hear him cuss.

"What?!"

Hayato's hurt and irritated tone made Ryuuichi stumble to a surprised halt a few feet away from the taller boy.

"You...you like me?"

"..."

For what seemed like an eternity, dark eyes turned to gaze at him once again.

"I do."

"Oh."

"..."

A whole minute passed before Hayato started walking away again.

"_Hayato_! Will you just wait for a second!"

Ryuuichi jogged up to the other boy's still for, not missing Hayato sigh, as if impatient.

"You-you can't just tell people you like them and walk away! You have to wait for their reply!"

He couldn't help himself from scolding. It was almost second nature with them.

Hayato didn't reply, only raising an eyebrow at the smaller boy.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"Your reply."

"What?"

The dark-haired teen sighed again, as if he was talking to a particularly slow child. Ryuuichi couldn't really blame him.

"Your reply. What is it?"

"Oh, er, I-I-I li-like you too." he stammered out.

He knew his face must have looked as red as his hair but he forced himself to glance up, blushing furiously, to see what Hayato thought of his reply. He blinked in surprise as he took in Hayato's own surprised expression, eyebrows high and mouth slightly open.

"You do?"

"W-well, yes!" Oh god, he didn't even know why he was acting like a flustered Inomata.

"Like a friend?"

"Yes, of course like a friend, and _m-maybe_ even more."

Oh _god_, this time he was the one confessing, and although he'd sputtered out his reply without thinking, he knew it wasn't anything else but the truth. Denial was no longer an option.

"Only 'maybe'?"

Ryuuichi gaped, he _gaped_, looking on in shock as Hayato, who was just a moment ago _just_ his bestfriend and now possibly more, smirked down at him.

Hayato, the stoic and emotionless looking guy, was teasing him. What the hell?

He watched on, dumbfounded as the smirk turned into a full on smile.

"So, can I get kiss?"

"Wh-what!?" Okay, now his maybe-boyfriend was definitely teasing him.

"Onii-chan kiss?"

Kotarou's quiet question reminded them of their audience as Ryuuichi _eeped_, noticing he'd forgotten to keep Kotarou from hearing their conversation.

"Wha-er, no-er, Hayato was only kidding."

"No kiss?" interjected the taller boy with a completly deadpan expression.

"No kiss!-" he shook his head furiously, only to see Hayato raise another eyebrow at him.

"Well, n-not now anyway." He added quickly before clamping a hand over his mouth, his eyes bugging out as he realized what he had just. Even Hayato looked surprised, before averting his eyes as they continued to walk down the driveway.

The only saving grace of that day was that Kotarou didn't seem to mind if he did understand what had just happened between his big brother and Taka's.

Ryuuichi heaved a sigh, knowing it was useless to calm his racing heart and fight down his blush.

Ryuuichi couldn't help but reminisce about the first time he'd met Hayato and the kids, the first time he'd ridden on the very same bike behind the baseball player. That night, everything had felt so wrong, worrying himself to death about Kotarou's health.

Now, looking back, he'd managed to make a friend and gained so much more than he could have ever hoped for since his world had been turned upside down almost a year to date.

He rode home on Hayato's bike that night, and if he held on a bit tighter than usual, resting his head on the expanse between the taller boy's shoulder blades, the dark-haired teen didn't say anything. Hayato's smile, mirrored on Ryuuichi's face, was the only indication that everything had changed despite tomorrow promising to be brighter than ever.

* * *

**...Kotarou soo wanted them to kiss. I'm sure of it. :smug:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This ship has taken _over_ my life[momentarily I hope]. This isn't a sequel to the previous chapter. Most of the stuff I'll be posting here are stand alone one-shots but I'll be giving you a heads up if one story follows another. :)**

**For the fans of the Hayato/Ryuuichi pairing over at the mangafox forums. You guys are hilarious.**

**Read in 3/4 format...**

* * *

**Bothered**

[Hayato/Ryuuichi]

* * *

To most of the girls in Kashima Ryuuichi's class, Kamitani Hayato was the dark knight type of guy that made any sane girl weak in the knees. Handsome with a dangerous aura that definitely came across as sexy with an intimidating demeanor.

Ryuuichi couldn't really blame them for thinking that.

He also couldn't fault them for having crushes on his best-friend with almost all of Hayato's admirers being drawn in by the assumption that underneath the rough hard exterior was a kind and gentle person, especially when Ryuu knew it to be fact.

In the past, girls chasing after Hayato was a norm really, nothing to be bothered about.

The taller boy ignored one and all and, unlike his other male classmates, Ryuu had never really wondered _why_.

If the question had crossed Ryuu's mind, he'd have brushed it off easily, attributing it to Hayato's personality. Taka's older brother rarely talked to girls and his blunt way of speaking came off tactless at times, scaring the more timid ones away.

Ryuuichi had never really given it much thought, too busy fretting about the children if ever he did have free time.

That wasn't entirely true, really.

He fretted about Hayato too, on how the taller boy's relationship with his father was going. It wasn't his fault for over thinking sometimes. Ryuu couldn't help himself, acting like a 'mother hen' as Usaida-san put it.

And then he'd gone and accidentally overheard something that answered why Hayato never seemed to accept any advances from the girls.

As much as he knew he shouldn't be constantly worrying, Ryuu ended up bothered, adding something new to his 'To Worry About List' anyway.

* * *

_Ryuu hurried through the corridors, rushing as he belatedly noticed he was still wearing his apron which he hastily took off._

_Not for the first time did he wonder where Hayato went. He'd gotten used to his friend fetching him from the Daycare room even if the taller boy didn't have assigned duties that day. Ryuu had barely noticed the time until the bell itself rang._

_He strode through the empty corridors, a strange cast about them as the late winter sun peaked through scattered grey clouds, filtering in from the many glass windows._

_"B-but I really like you, Hayato-kun!"_

_At the sound of the name and the pleading voice saying it, Ryuu stumbled to a stop right when he was about to turn the corner._

_It sounded private and something not intended for others' ears._

_He knew he shouldn't and, really, he had to get to class, but he was unable to help himself, peeking tentatively around the corner._

_The sobbing girl's back was turned to Ryuu, standing directly in front of her was Hayato with his usual expressionless look._

_If Ryuu poked his head out even more, he knew Hayato would have noticed him eavesdropping, but the smaller boy was unable to pull away from the scene or continue walking to class._

_He was already late anyway so his mind rationally offered the option of waiting for Hayato so they could return together._

_It felt like an eternity before Hayato spoke, Ryuu at least had the decency to look away from the scene as he gazed out the numerous windows that lined the hallway, his back to the wall but close enough to the corner turn that he could hear everything that was being said._

_While quiet filled the air, Ryuu's mind wandered._

_He'd known Hayato already had experience in 'love', their male classmates having grilled the taller boy into revealing he'd had relationships in middle school, dated a few girls who confessed to him. _

_When the conversation had turned into why he wasn't dating anyone now that he was in high school despite the many offers he kept getting, the stoic boy refused to give in, glaring at their companions until their classmates cowered and hid behind Ryuu's back._

_Ryuu had laughed it off then, remembering only feeling a bit surprised at the reveal about Hayato's past. It reminded him that there were still so many things he didn't know about his friend._

_"Sorry, sempai. I can't accept your feelings." the taller boy said politely._

_Ryuu stiffened where he stood, hearing footsteps get closer. Hayato would be rounding the corner soon on his way to the classroom and Ryuuichi would be embarrassingly caught in the act of eavesdropping._

_He knew Hayato disliked people sticking their noses in other people's business even if the other boy never called Ryuu on it._

_Just as his mind started working out excuses he could give as to why exactly he was listening in on the private moment, the girl called out._

_"At least tell me why!"_

_Ryuuichi could hear Hayato barely even pausing in his steps until he reached the junction of the two corridors, turning his head to look straight at Ryuu, pinning the smaller boy with an intense gaze as he answered the heartbroken girl over his shoulder._

_"I'm in love with somebody else."_

* * *

Ryuu shivered at the memory, remembering exactly how Hayato's sharp eyes had felt like Ryuu's soul was being laid bare for the dark haired boy to see.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that after he stood in shock, eyes bugging out like a deer's caught in the headlights, he ran. He _ran _all the way back to daycare, surprising Usaida-san for skipping class and turning up as red as a ripe tomato.

_God_, and now here he was surrounded by the kids poking worriedly at his face, playing hooky, and wondering _who the heck it was that Hayato was talking about_. If Ryuuichi's classmates knew the classroom's heartthrob was in love with someone, they would all be clamoring to find out who it was.

Ryuu was no exception.

He knew he should have learned his lesson when he'd thought it better to guess at who Hayato's father was rather than ask the boy himself but the idea that all this time, Hayato was in love with someone and had deliberately rejected so many girls, it made Ryuu's heart sort of ache and he didn't even know why.

The issue bothered him more than the question about Hayato and Taka's father and it caused a dull throbbing sensation in Ryuu's chest area just thinking about it.

"'Nii-cha..."

Kotarou's voice broke through the haze that Ryuu didn't even notice come over him. He lifted his head from where he'd buried his face in his arms, knees pulled up against his chest. The children were all staring up at him with worried expressions.

He nearly smacked himself for letting the children worry. He forced a smile on his face, ignoring Usaida-san watching him thoughfully from one side, as he reassured the kids that he was fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

He didn't want to admit that for the entire period, he kept constantly glancing at the door, waiting for Hayato to walk through, demanding some sort of explanation or apology for Ryuu's indiscretion.

Most especially, he didn't want to admit to himself that the sinking feeling of disappointment in his stomach was because Hayato hadn't even bothered to call after Ryuu or follow him back to the Daycare room, even if Ryuu hadn't expected him to.

When it was finally about time for the next period to begin, he left for class with a sigh. Upon entering the room, his eyes automatically fell on Hayato who was staring straight at him, before he forced himself to look away and take his seat. He gave excuses for having felt a bit ill to his classmates who were wondering why he'd missed the previous class.

He hoped his face burning up would be seen as a sign of him catching a sort of fever and not to be understood as the sign of embarrassment that it was mixed in with something else entirely.

As Ryuu gathered his things after class ended, a familiar voice from close behind him caused him to startle and drop a few things.

"I have Baseball club duties. The old woman will be picking up Taka today."

"A-ah. Of course."

"..."

Ryuuichi couldn't make himself meet the taller boy's eyes, opting instead to stare at the other's shoulder.

When the other boy finally turned away, slinging his bag over one shoulder, Ryuu sighed quietly in relief, blurting out a goodbye before he could catch himself.

Too late. Hayato paused to look at him over his shoulder, their eyes meeting, and although it was only for but a moment, Ryuu felt a tingly shiver run up his spine.

"A-about what happened earlier..." Ryuu averted his eyes, feeling the flush rise up through his neck.

"..."

"I'm sorry. For, er, overhearing. I-I didn't mean to. So..."

"..."

Hayato regarded him for a moment longer while Ryuuichi tried his best not to fidget, the dark-haired teen finally leaving after nodding a goodbye.

Ryuu rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering what the heck was going on. He turned back to fixing up before heading back once again to the Daycare room.

* * *

"Good work today!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Ryuuichi waved at the kids and their parents as they left the Daycare room, holding Kotarou in one arm. Having finished up with the tidying, Ryuu held Kotarou close as they headed out themselves.

He rearranged Kotarou's scarf, the cold air still biting.

"Hey."

The familiar voice brought warmth to Ryuu as he turned to see Hayato a few yards away. He paused, waiting for the taller boy to stride towards him. Ryuu swore to blame the weather if anyone asked why his cheeks were heating up.

Hayato raised an eyebrow, a silent question, before Ryuu found his bearings, leading them out the school.

They walked quietly and for the first time since they'd known each other, the atmosphere around them felt awkward. Ryuu really tried not to fidget but the thought of asking who exactly Hayato was in love with was nagging at his brain.

"Kami-tan."

Ryuu blinked at Kotarou's small form in his arms, the baby with hands outstretched towards their companion. Even Hayato looked surprised.

"Er, do you-?"

"Give him here."

Handing Kotarou over to the taller teen, their arms brushed. Ryuu felt another sparks shoot through from the small contact of their bare hands rush up his arms. If that didn't warm him through and through, the sight of Hayato holding Kotarou close and snug in strong arms certainly did.

He grinned up at Hayato, knowing very well he was looking just a bit foolish, but Ryuu didn't care.

He felt warm and fuzzy inside despite the odd fluttering in his stomach. Kotarou looked content in Hayato's arms, and if that was a small smile playing on the taller boy's lips, Ryuuichi didn't point it out, afraid it was going to disappear.

There was undeniable affection in those dark eyes as he adjusted the baby in his arms and Ryuu could see it plain as day even if half the time even he had trouble figuring out what Hayato was thinking or feeling based from the other teen's usual expressionless face.

Then those eyes found his and Ryuuichi learned something new about his bestfriend. Ryuu found himself breathless.

And whatever issues Ryuu knew he should have been worrying about that time, he didn't let it stop him from pressing forward as soft warm lips brushed down gently on his, eyes falling shut as he relished in the new feeling.

He'd fuss about hearing the words he knew Hayato meant for him from the taller boy himself later. For now, he smiled while he could before his mind and embarrassment caught up with him.

When it did catch up with him, his face heating up as he sputtered nonsense, trying to start a conversation, the embarrassment didn't keep him from noticing the pleased look on both Hayato and Kotarou's faces.

Well, he had enough to worry about, he didn't want to add the scary idea of Kotarou and Hayato ganging up on him to the list, so he sighed and let himself be lead away as they walked in contented silence, the greyish sky getting a pinkish tinge. Spring was coming soon, another term, another season, and a beautiful start at something completely young and new.

* * *

**I hope to write a few more, this time in Hayato's POV hopefully.**

**Feel free to send me prompts on this pairing or any pairing in the Gakuen Babysitters-verse no matter how weird.**


End file.
